


Any Kind of Way

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Dean Winchester, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the day off. Lesbian PWP set before season 6, featuring Lisa and a female!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Kind of Way

 

 

Dean is accustomed to professions where men reign. Growing up a hunter, for every dozen men she encountered, she only met one woman. Working in construction, Dean only knows a handful of other women in the company. There’s nothing that brings Dean satisfaction more than having time off work, away from all those grimy men, and spending the whole day with Lisa.

“Ben’s been picked up for school,” Lisa whispers in Dean’s ear to wake her up. “We can get breakfast.”

Dean hums, burrows further into the plush duvet of the bed she shares with Lisa. Lisa pets her hair back. Dean’s been growing it out for a few months, the domestic lifestyle slowly rubbing off on her, but she still keeps it short enough it won’t bother her at work.

“Or we can stay in bed,” Dean says groggily.

“Or we can stay in bed,” Lisa agrees.

Dean rolls onto her back when Lisa moves away. She opens her eyes to Lisa standing at the foot of the bed, pulling off her bathrobe. Dean is disappointed to see Lisa’s still wearing a top, but is interested to find Lisa’s pajama bottoms are nowhere in sight. Lisa crawls back on bed, sitting herself down on Dean’s sleep-warm hips.

Lisa kisses Dean slowly, the kisses growing hungrier as Dean gradually wakes. Lisa kisses with total focus and complete control. Dean is helpless when Lisa's body is above her.

Dean grabs hold of Lisa’s ass, pulling Lisa down, needing Lisa closer against her. Lisa slides a hand in between their bodies. She gets her fingers in the band of Dean’s panties.

Dean breaks the kiss, begs, “Lise, please.”

Lisa laughs breathlessly against Dean’s lips. She pulls her hand out of Dean’s panties and sits up, gaining a questioning whine from Dean.

Dean watches raptly as Lisa pulls her shirt off, exposing her breasts. Dean makes to get up, but Lisa gently pushes her back down.

Lisa tugs off Dean’s panties. Lisa wordlessly presses two fingers to Dean’s mouth. Dean sucks Lisa’s fingers, coating them with saliva, slipping her tongue between Lisa’s digits, imagining Lisa’s dildo when Lisa adds a third finger. Dean hopes they get to use it before Ben gets home. 

Lisa hums, her other hand grabbing and pinching her dark nipples. As much as Dean loves watching Lisa play with herself, Dean's own hands move to cup and squeeze Lisa's tits. She thinks she could play with Lisa’s breasts all day; she can’t help but cop a feel even when they’re in public. Lisa scolds her, though Lisa has confessed it’s a little thrilling, reminding her of the time they spent together when they first met.

Lisa pulls her fingers out and brushes them softly against Dean’s bottom lip. Dean moans when Lisa rubs at Dean’s clit before slipping two of her fingers into Dean’s heat. She pushes in and out of Dean at an agonizingly slow pace. Dean pushes her hips up, clenches her pussy around Lisa’s fingers. It’s not long, but it feels like forever to Dean, before Lisa pumps her fingers rough and deep inside Dean’s cunt. Dean throws her head back, moves her hands back to tug Lisa by her ass, her thighs, squeezing and pulling Lisa down to her.

Lisa leans over and licks the shell of Dean’s ear. She gets Dean’s earlobe in her mouth and tugs with her teeth. The little bit of pain has Dean gasping Lisa’s name.

"You feel so good, Dean," Lisa purrs. "You're so wet for me, baby."

Lisa nips at Dean’s jaw, working her fingers in a steady rhythm inside Dean. She licks Dean's neck and pushes up the bottom of Dean's shirt. She kisses Dean's abdomen, a delicate gesture that brings goose bumps to Dean's skin. Lisa flicks her tongue out against Dean's clit. Dean steadies her breath at the gradual pressure of Lisa's tongue, the addition of a third finger inside Dean. 

Lisa kisses sloppily kisses at Dean's pussy, occasionally sliding her tongue alongside her fingers. Dean's shoves her hips up to meet Lisa’s fingers and tongue but it’s not enough, never enough. Dean whines, ragged and unabashed.

Lisa sits up, asks quietly, “Are you close?”

“Yeah, so close,” Dean groans.

Lisa stills her movements, lets Dean fuck herself on Lisa's fingers, grab Lisa’s thighs. Lisa kisses Dean, shares Dean's taste with her. Dean pushes and rolls her hips desperately until she climaxes. Lisa rubs Dean’s clit, and the combination of Lisa's fingers inside her is almost too much stimulation for Dean, but Dean continues moving her hips as she comes down.

Lisa pulls her fingers out, and Dean opens her eyes from where they were clamped shut. She’s sweaty underneath the shirt she wore to sleep, but above her, Lisa is immaculate, as though their bedroom activity never transpired. The only clues Lisa was involved are the fresh, red fingerprints disappearing from her thighs and the way she licks her fingers. 

“What about you?” Dean asks, catching her breath. She can be ready as soon as Lisa gives her the okay. She can’t stop her hands roaming along Lisa’s stomach and waist.

Lisa rolls her eyes, “First? Breakfast.”

For a retired hunter, Dean doesn’t have nearly enough time as she wishes to just stay in bed studying Lisa’s body. But she supposes she could wait until after breakfast. She has the whole day with Lisa anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh originally posted on tumblr, expanded, but still shorter than I wish it was. [facepalm]


End file.
